Potion, Passion and Trouble
by Potatoe Man
Summary: Nico has a crush on one Will Solace and wants to know if he likes him as well when Drew decides to make a love potion and needs Stygian Iron dust from Nico. He accidentally mixes up the love potion and obsession potion. Will Nico be able to over come the obsession, or will he be torn apart(literally)?
1. Chapter 1

Potion, Passion and Trouble

By:Potatoe Man

Chapter 1: Plan for love

I woke up to a tapping at my door. I heard a muffled voice saying something on the other side. The voice was distinctly female. I walked up to the door and opened it. I found myself face to face with Drew. She rushed in and slammed the door shut, checking the windows like someone was following her. She turned to me and smiled a flashing grin. I knew enough about Drew to know when she wanted something. "All right. What do you want?" I asked questioningly. She stepped forward and stopped inside my personal space. "do you, by chance have any stygian iron laying around unused?" She asked batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes at the action. "I think I have a little left over from making my art project. But why do you need it?" I asked her suspiciously. She batted her eyelashes faster. "just a project. I only need a little bit." she said.

I could feel the charm speak thickening and coming towards me in waves. I crossed my arms stubbornly. After every time she tried charm speaking me I felt really annoyed. She knew it didn't work on me, yet she always tried. "What do you need it for?" I asked again. She dropped the act faster than a hot rock. "It's my business for why I need it! Just hand it over." I didn't budge. "FINE!" she huffed. "I need it for a love potion I'm making. I need powdered stygian iron to finish it. I needed it by sun down and you're the only one I know of who has any of the stuff!" she exclaimed. I looked at her questioningly. Did she say love potion. I found my self very interested in the idea. "Why do you need it before sundown?" I asked, walking over to my bed and pulled out a small bag of the stuff.

She moved forward quickly and grabbed for the bag. I pulled it away before she could grab it. "I asked a question." I said snappishly. She put her hand on her hips and growled at me angrily. "If you don't add the last ingredient into a potion before sundown the potion ferments and it becomes a different potion than expected." she said like I should know this. I look at her, holding the bag out of her reach. "What would this love potion of yours become if it doesn't have the stygian iron dust." I ask pointedly. She glares at me until it is obvious that I won't give it to her until I get answers. "Ugh! You're so infuriating. Fine! The potion would still be a love potion, it would just be too strong. If any one got even a drop on them they would be tackled wherever they went. The powder acts like a balancing agent. According to how much you put in it, it could be for one person or multiple people, if they are or have been attracted to you at one point. It doesn't matter how small the attraction is either. It will work the same. Unless they never had an attraction to you, in which case said person would think you smelled like wine." she finished her explanation and held out her hand for the bag. I handed it to her reluctantly and she turned and walked out the door.

I stood there for a second before an idea hit me. I ran out the door and went to the Aphrodite cabin. Drew was just opening the door. I flew in and thanked the gods no one else was in there. Drew didn't appreciate it. She stormed up to me and growled, "What the hell. Get out." I looked over and saw were she was making the potion. I walked over and saw a bowl, spoon, various supplies and two plastic spray bottles. One was already full of a liquid that was a faint pink. Drew stormed up to me and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the cabin. I pulled my arm away and crossed them over my chest. She could tell I wasn't going anywhere. "What do you want! All I needed was the powder, not you." she said.

I looked at her and I blushed slightly at the idea that had come into my head. I readied myself and started talking. "All Right, look. I have a crush on someone, but I don't know if they like me back. I was wondering if you could let me use some of the potion since I gave you the stygian iron." She looked at me like 'Ok! What's new'. My mouth flew open. "You know!" I said, shocked. "of course I know. Even if I wasn't the daughter of Aphrodite, I would know. You aren't the most subtle person I know." I stared at her in horror. The only people who knew I was gay were the seven. Apparently it wasn't as secret as I thought. "Ugh. Just help me. I want to know if he likes me." her eyes widened in surprise, then she looked like something clicked in her brain. "Oh. I didn't expect that." she said in awe. I blushed all the way down to the neck of my t-shirt. Ok. So she hadn't known. Emphasis on the hadn't. I just told my biggest secret to the camp's biggest gossip.

My temper began to rise. I was angry at myself for telling and at her for probably going to tell. "I swear, if you tell anyone about me being gay you will look really funny with my sword sticking out of your forehead." I growled. She put her hands up pleadingly. "I won't say a word." I didn't believe her. "swear on the river Styx." she sighed like she couldn't believe I didn't trust her. "I swear on the river Styx that I won't say a word of this conversation to anyone." thunder boomed overhead. I relaxed a little. "Great! Now let's get this potion finished."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Potion making

Drew set up the little chemistry lab and set to work crushing up ingredients and pouring them into the bowl. I leaned close and watched her work. I looked again at the already made spray bottle of potion. I picked it up and asked, "so what's this." she saw what I had in my hand and snatched it away. "I told you not to touch anything. Especially this. I tried to make the potion yesterday but I didn't know I needed stygian iron dust until It was too late. This is the potion I was telling you about earlier. If it had touched your skin anyone who had had even the slightest crush on you; no matter how small, would be panning after you!" I looked at her confused. "And that's a bad thing because…" "that's a bad thing because first people would begin to follow you around trying to ask you out on dates, then it would go further up in scale. People would start trying to have sex with you. And if you ever reject any of them they all feel it and start demanding you chose one of them. This last phase is called the 'choice of death' because if you do or don't chose they will tear you apart limb by limb. And the only way to be cured from the potion of ultimate obsession is eather to sleep with the people affected and make them climax, or have Aphrodite take it away. But she ether has a price or wants to watch the drama unfold." after she explained I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. "Got it. Don't touch anything." I said a little scared now.

Drew continued working, adding ingredients here and there. She placed a teaspoon of the black dust into the liquid and poured it into the empty spray bottle. The liquid turned from murky gray to milky white; then from milky white to a faint pink. She lifted it up and pointed it at herself. The sprayed three quick squirts and said, what do you think? Is it working?" I wrinkled my nose. "you smell like strong wine. Don't go near Mr. D. He won't fall in love with you but he would probably follow you around just to smell you." "Right. Thanks for the heads up." she looked a little crestfallen. Why was she so down. Then I realized she had probably hoped I had had a small crush on her one time or another. I rolled my eyes. She opened the bottle again and put a little more dust in. She them capped it and shook it vigorously. " There. That should be enough for one person. Remember to concentrate on that person or this might affect someone else."

She held the bottle out to me. I reached up to take it and ended up knocking it and the obsession potion over. I was able to catch both bottles, but I couldn't tell them apart. "Umm!" I said. I couldn't afford to accidentally use the wrong. Drew pointed at the bottle in my left had. "It's that one. I made sure to watch the obsession potion as it fell." I nodded, accepting that she had seen the whole thing with watchful eyes. I put the bottle in my right hand down and faced the nozzle of the one in my left hand towards myself. I didn't think I would need three sprays like Drew. I wasn't that desperate. I sprayed myself once and set the bottle down. Drew leaned forward. I was scared something had go wrong until she said, "Mmmmm. You smell like cherry wine. It's sweet and intoxicating." She inhaled deeply. I sniffed the air, but only got the smell of Drew's potion induced wine smell. She smelled strongly of hard wine, crisp and with the slightest bitterness. Maybe the smell was different from person to person. Did it come from personality. No. It couldn't have. My personality was dull and brooding. I would probably smell like rancid wine. Can wine go rancid? No. it was probably something else. "Ok! Let's go make people fall head over heels for us!" Drew squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wrong bottle, Wrong Bottle….

We walked out of the cabin and went separate ways. She headed for the lake while I started towards the infirmary. I found Will tending to a sick Grover. I mean seriously! You the lord of the wild for crying out loud! How do you get the twenty four hour flu. I shook my head trying to clear it of all thoughts except Will. I walked up to him and said the most heroic, most graceful, most elegant…. Ok! I just said, "Hi!"

Will turned to look at me in surprise before his expression relaxed like he was getting a back massage. His eyes misted over a little. I think It was working. Will actually liked me. Me! I was giddy with happiness. Will stares at me for a minute before grabbing my hand and walking to another room with me. Will closes the door a turns to me. "Nico, I know that from when your from they frowned upon this and all, but I really like you. like , like like you. I understand if you don't-" I cut him off mid sentence by pressing my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I broke apart from him so I could breath. His eyes flashed pink. Wait, what. Maybe it was a trick of the light. "Nico. Will you go out with me?" "what do you think me kissing you was about. Of course I'll go out with you." I said. His eyes flashed pink again. Ok. It definitely wasn't a trick of the light. Will leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me again. Instead he started kissing the spot where my neck meet my shoulder. I gasped in surprise as will started gently biting me. I felt his hand move from my waist to my hips and start putting his fingers into my pants. I gasped and quickly pulled away. "What are you doing!" I said, exasperated. " before you moved away, trying to make love to my boyfriend." he stated. My eyes widened. "What! Why!" "Because I love you and want to be with you." He said stepping forward and going back to nibbling my neck.

The door opened as I tried to pull away again and Connor Stoll walked in. his eyes widened when he saw us and said, " sorry for interrupting! I was just looking for trav-" he never finished his sentence. The second he looked at me his eyes flashed pink. Oh gods no. "Nico, I really like you. Would you go out with me?" he asked. I stared at him in horror. The potion was only supposed to work on one person, and that was will. But it wasn't supposed to make him want to have sex with me. Or Connor to fall in love with me. My eyes widened more as I understood what was happening. Oh gods, oh gods,oh gods! I had used the wrong potion. I wasn't giving off love mist. I was giving off obsession vapers. I tried to run but Will had grabbed me again. Out of desperation, I said, " Connor! If you hold Will back I'll go out with you." his eyes flashed pink and he grabbed hold of Will and pinned him to the wall. I ran out the door and found the Infirmary full of people. Everyone turned to me as I bust through the door. As soon as I stopped a flash of pink flew across the room. There was a chorus of, "Nico, I love you! Will you go out with me?" afterwards everyone turned on each other and there were yells of, "he's mine!" and, "I saw him first!" I ran out of the infirmary and headed back to the Aphrodite cabin.

I saw Drew and ran straight at her. She looked up and saw me. "Hey Nico, how'd it go. I've got no takers yet but-" she was cut off by the sound of thundering feet behind me. "Drew! Hide me!" I got behind her just as everyone ran out of the infirmary. I thanked the gods for my skinniness. I was perfectly hidden behind Drew. "Hey. He went that way." said Drew. she didn't even have to charm speak them. They all just shouted, "I'm coming Nico my love!," and ran in the direction she pointed. When they were gone she turned to me and said, " what happened?" I gulped in breath and clutched my knees. "The wrong bottle! I used the wrong potion!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: where to hide from everyone

Great! This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day. Being chased around by obsessively in love campers. We made to the dining pavilion and found only Percy eating a burger. Thank the gods Percy didn't have a crush on me. "Percy! I need your help. Somethings happened!" He turns to look at me in concern, but the second he sees my face his eyes flash pink. "But I thought….." "Nico. Oh gods, Nico. Will you go out with me?" Ok! Now I have officially lost it. I had a crush on Percy for almost three years, then he starts going out with Annabeth and I'm heartbroken. Then I realize Percy's not my type and I had only thought he was cute. I had moved on. And now this. Percy had, even for a millisecond, thought of me in a romantic way. The fates Were cruel! Percy stepped forward and grabbed my hand, placing it on his heart. "My Heart beats only for you Nico." My mind officially melted into a puddle.

That moment Annabeth ran into the pavilion. She stopped when she saw us and gawked. I pulled my hand away from Percy's chest, but Percy grabbed it back. "What's going on," said Annabeth walking over, "and why is Percy holding Nico's hand? Also why do you both smell like wine?" Smell like wine! Oh thank gods Annabeth has a one tracked mind when it comes to love. I yanked my hand away from Percy. "Annabeth! You have to help me. Drew needed stygian iron to make a love potion and I asked if I could use it to see if Will liked me. But I accidentally mixed up the concentrated love potion and the pure obsessive love potion. Now anyone who had even the fraction of an attraction for me are falling in love with me." I spoke quickly, stepping away from Percy as he tried to grab my hand again. Annabeth looked like she had swallowed a sour bug. "Why would you purposefully mess with love potions. Hat more dangerous than fighting a drakon with one hand." She said. Percy couldn't take it any more and through himself at me. His eyes flashed pink and smashed his lips to mine. Oh gods! Percy's kissing me. Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! I pushed him off me before I lost myself and hide behind Annabeth. Percy's eyes flash once again. He spun around with the same expression Will had had on when I had run for it. "Run!" I yelped, grabbing Annabeth and Drew by the arms and hightailing it out of there. Percy was running after us yelling, "hey! Don't you take my boy toy!" Annabeth's eyes widened. "What did he just say?!" she fumed. "It's the love potion. Everyone has a few stages of obsession to go through before they all try to rip me to pieces. First they say they love you, then they ask you out on a date . Depending on if you say yes, they instantly go to the next phase. If you don't say anything it takes a little longer but they still do it." "And what's the stage after the date?" We had locked ourselves inside the empty Athena cabin. Percy was banging on the other side of the door. "The next phase is where they try to sleep with you. And over time it gets worse." as if to demonstrate this, I heard Will asking Percy if he had seen me and Percy replying, " puddin's in here. But he won't come out!"

Will's arm went through a window by Annabeth's bed. Drew screamed and backed into a bed, "I knew the potion makes people obsessed, but this is ridicules." I grabbed Annabeth's hand and rushed over to Drew. I grabbed her and said, "Prepare yourselves!" I felt the pull of power as the shadows descended. They wrapped around us as Percy and Will busted down the door. The next minute we were flying through shadows. We landed in a cave. I looked up and found that the cave in fact belonged to Rachel. It was modernly furnished and very colorful. I saw Rachel come around the corner, her eyes widened. "what are you guys-" her eyes flashed pink. Really! Rachel too! This is getting ridicules! She came over and helped me up, completely ignoring the other two. "I love you Nico. Will you go out with me?" I didn't mean to get upset, but my day was just getting worse. "No! I won't go out with you. Everyone wants to go out with me and it's starting to make me crazy. Not only is it torture, but everyone will soon want to kill me!" After I said that I wish I hadn't.

Her eyes flashed pink then stayed pink. They got brighter and started turning red. Her expression went from that of adoration to seductive to pure hatred. She grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me off the ground. Green mist was swirling around her feet. I mean, I was light, but this seemed unrealistic. Rachel wasn't the strongest person in the world. She could barely lift a heavy box, let alone me. I couldn't breath because of my collar constricting my neck. Before I could pass out from the lack of oxygen, Annabeth jumped at Rachel and took her down, pinning her to the floor. Rachel began to lift her in the air and Drew jumped in to help. Annabeth turned her head to me and said, "Nico! We'll hold her down. Run!" she didn't need to tell me twice. I ran out the cave entrance and heard behind me, "Get off me! I'm gonna KILL HIM!" I ran faster.

I ran into Chiron's back end. I stumbled and fell over. He turned around, looking surprised. "Nico! Are you alright? And why do you smell of wine?" he reached down and helped me up. Oh thank gods. I couldn't handle if Chiron had had feelings for me. That would have scared my life horribly, and I've been to Tartarus people. "Uhh. Do you want the whole story or a summary?" I asked, jogging towards my cabin. I look around but everyone that were following me had left the Athena cabin and were off looking for me elsewhere. "Looking at how you're making sure there's no one around, I'll go with the summary." "Well. Drew wanted to make love potion. I wanted to see if someone liked me. I used the wrong potion. Everyone that has ever had feelings of romance for me is falling in love with me. And…..did I miss anything? Oh yeah! If the potions curse isn't removed people will go from loving me to wanting to screw me to wanting to kill me." he looked at me like I had grown another head. "Why would you willingly use love potion. Yes, ok, it gets results. But it also tampers with the affects mind. Answer me this, all the people now after you, did any of them ever give you a hint that they wanted to be more than friends?" he asked. Well when you put it like that. "No." I answered honestly. "no they haven't."

Now that I saw what I had tried to do to Will in a whole new light. I had tried to manipulate him into loving me against his will. I had done what almost every Aphrodite child since the dawn of the gods had done. I felt unclean. Horrified by the realization of what I had done. I had manipulated not only will but almost half the camp. They had been forced to be engulfed by their insignificant feelings for me and made to literally go love crazy. The obsession potion wasn't a love potion. It is justice in a bottle. Yes you bend people to your will for a while, but in the end you get what's coming for you. As I think about this I hear a noise behind me. I jump half a mile before realizing it is just Leo and not a love crazed mob. That is until he look in my face and his eyes flash pink. Seriously! Does everyone around here first think about me in romantic terms before they get over it or what! Leo looked at me lovingly but then frowns. Then he looks like he's in pain. He clutches at his head. "I love you, Nico….. Wait, no! I love Calypso….No, Nico….Calypso…" he seems to be fighting with his emotions. He must really love Calypso to be able to fight an obsession potion. But apparently that's not good for me because his eyes start glowing red and his face is a mask of pure hatred. His hand ignite and he screams, " they won't decide!" he starts throwing balls of fire my way. Chiron pulls a shield out of his quiver. Wait, what! How'd he do that. "Nico, run. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Go, go!" I sprinted away as Chiron started deflecting fire. I ran to my cabin and locked the door behind me. It's a good thing this place is made of fire resistant materials. I hear a noise behind me and I freeze.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The sea prince is what!

I slowly turn around and find none other than Percy Jackson standing in the middle of my cabin. I back into the door and he starts moving slowly towards me. I realize something is different about him as I look at him. Had he changed…. Into my clothes. He was wearing my oldest and most used black skull t-shirt. And when I say most used, I mean that befor it had been the normal length of a t-shirt. Now it was like me wearing a nightgown. The neck was so stretched that it usually fell over one of my shoulders. Percy was taller and had broader shoulders so it looked more like a 4xl on him. The neck was twice the size of his normal shirts and the bottom of the shirt stopped just at the two thirds point of his thigh going down.

Wait. was he…. My eyes widened and I looked towards the ceiling. Oh GODS! Why wasn't he wearing any pants! Luckily the shirt covered….. Well… You know what I mean! He closed the distance between us and put each arm on either side of my head. "I figured you'd come back here. It is you cabin after all." he said in my ear, rubbing his cheek against my own. "This place is not only resilient but it is also sound proof." he purred, making my mind go fuzzy.

I had dreamed of the moment Percy would want me as much as I had wanted him. Wanted being the key word here. "Percy, this can't happen. You're with Annabeth and I- uuuuhhhh!" before I could finish my sentence, he was gently biting and sucking my collarbone. Believe it or not, that makes it very hard to finish your train of thought. He started moving down and I had to use all my willpower to push him off. "Stop it! This can't happen!" I say, still a little frazzled from the sensation of his nibbling on my skin. He stepped forward and reached down to pull the shirt up. Before he could move it any higher than an inch I bent the shadows to my will and vanished.

I had no Idea where to go now so the shadows spit me out at random. Of course I would land in the Zeus cabin bathroom. Only the weirdest for today. I stood up as the door opened. Jason and Piper stood at the door looking confused. "Nico? What are you-" a flash of pink and a loving smile. Damn it all to Tartarus. Piper still looked confused. "I think he's trying to say 'what are you doing in here'. Also, why do you smell like wine? Did you sneak off to a wine tasting or something?" before Jason could even step forward I shoved him and pulled piper in the bathroom, locking the door. "What the hell did you do that for?" I didn't answer her question. Instead I yelled, "Aphrodite, get your ass down here right now and make this all stop!" Piper jumped like she had been shocked when I had cused. I waited a moment but nothing. "Aphrodite! I swear on my mother's grave that if you don't get down here I'll tell Ares what you did that one time with-" before I could finish, a flawlessly smooth hand pressed over my mouth. The angry but wary gaze of Aphrodite was upon him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Aphrodite's favorite broadcast.

Aphrodite still looked around cautiously as she removed her hand from my mouth. "Are you trying to get me killed! Well, not killed exactly. I am an immortal goddess. But that doesn't mean I can't feel pain. Ares would definitely try to kill me if he found out." she rambled. I taped my foot impatiently as she grumbled about how I had almost shouted her secret to the world. The tapping got louder as I got more impatient. Finally Aphrodite stopped talking and faced at me, looking a little annoyed. "Fine. What do you want?" "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? I want this stupid obsession curse lifted! I want a certain group of demigods to stop fallowing me around and trying their darndest to get into my PANTS!" I scream at her. She doesn't even bat a perfect eyelash.

"Why would you do that? This is the best case of obsession I've seen in years. I mean, I knew that several people liked you, but half the camp! This is my favorite program on Hephaestus TV. My favorite broadcast was Percy and Annabeth's love life, but you take the cake!" she was jumping up and down slightly like a stereotypical fangirl. It started to piss me off. "I don't want to be your little show of entertainment. This is my life! And if you don't do something, all the people affected will rip me to pieces." She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. She giggled! If Ares didn't find out that she and Hermes had had drunken sex and try to kill her, I would find a way to do so myself. "I know right. It so much drama.I could almost die from the suspense of you trying to survive." At that I pulled out my sword and pinned her to the wall with it under her neck.

Piper let out a gasp of surprised horror and Aphrodite's eyes widened in fear. I my not be able to kill her, but I could sure as hell cut up that pretty face of hers. " remove the curse or I start removing skin." I hiss, pressing my sword down harder to emphasise my point. I vaguely registered the noise of jason trying to get in the room. Aphrodite gasped from the presser on her throat. "It's not as simple as that. Yes I can take away the curse, but it all has to be placed on one person. There is only two ways to break the curse and that's either you dieing or you giving someone an orgasm." she had an expression of fear and , at the same time, victory. She looked like she had been waiting for this moment for a while and now that it was here she was ecstatic. I could hear Piper gulp as I pressed the blade harder against her mother's neck. After a quick debate in my mind I pulled away and let the goddess fall to the ground rubbing her sore neck. "You only have to choose one person to take the obsession. Everyone else will be freed of the curse and won't bother you afterwards. All you have to do is choose." I thought about it but was suddenly cut off by the door being kicked down. Jason was standing in the doorway and behind him was Percy, Will, and everyone else who had been following me. Aphrodite gave a little whimper of fear and vanished. As scary as I was, nothing came close to half a pissed off, obsessively in love camp of demigods. "Piper! Give us back our Nico! He needs to choose which one of us he is going to go out with."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Choose

I felt like pissing myself. Everyone started trying to enter the little bathroom and I shut my eyes tightly. I was so scared I couldn't even shadow travel away. I was mentally preparing myself for a long, painful death when Piper shouted over everyone, "OK! Back it up! Nico needs space if he's going to choose one of you as his… um….. Partner in a relationship. Everyone stand against the wall so he can get outside where there's more air." She laced every word with charm speak. Everyone looked a little dazed as they all stepped back into the wall. Even I stepped back from the power of her charm speak. I quickly cleared my head and ran outside to escape. But not even a powerful daughter of Aphrodite could control that much obsession at once. As soon as I had gone ten feet from the Zeus cabin, I became surrounded by demigods.

I saw Percy, Jason, Will, Connor and Travis Stoll, and several others I didn't even personally know. Rachel and Leo were there as well, being held back, as they wanted to kill me. Four people were holding back rachel while Percy had a tunnel of water holding onto leo to make sure he couldn't use fire. One wrong word from me though and they would both be released to help rip me to pieces. At the back of the group I could make out Annabeth, Piper and Drew trying to get through to help me. Will grabbed my arm and said in anger, "You have to choose Nico. Once and for all. Who do you want? Who do you love?" I looked around wildly looking for any way to escape this nightmare. "I- I just- I choose- I mean…." I mumbled, my eyes widening in fear. What was I supposed to do? Who was I supposed to choose? They didn't take my stuttering as a very good answer. All around me their eyes flashed pink and turned red. "CHOOSE!" the word repeated several times, getting louder and louder. I started realizing that it was also happening inside my head as Aphrodite also chanted along. They started moving forward and I began to see red from pain. My mind was on fire from the intensity of emotion around me and Aphrodite crying out for me to choose. Before I blacked out, one name left my lips. The name that started all of this. The name that made me get butterflies in my stomach when someone said it. Before I blacked out, I whispered, "Will."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Well…. This happened

I awoke in my bed. Well I was technically already awake, so I just regained my brain activity. I know I said I passed out, but really my brain just shut down. You know when you're sitting in class and you zone out but can still hear the buzz of everyday life but you don't comprehend it until later. Well that's pretty much what happened to me. My brain shut off and I collapsed on the ground. There seemed to be happy applause coming from my mind (Aphrodite, get outta my head) as there was a pink flash and everyone around me blinked away their confusion and remembered what had happened. Most looked horrified and some simply looked guilty. All except Will, whose eyes glowed bright pink and tried to get to me. Everyone had to help to hold him back. Someone with strong arms picked me up and carried me to my cabin, the whole while Will was crying, "let go! I need to see Nico! I have to be with him!" his voice sounded so sad that I was surprised they didn't let him go then and there. But they didn't and he continued shouting for me.

Whoever had carried me to my cabin set me gently on the bed and muttered, "I'm so sorry." and left. Only now do I realize that it had been Percy. This all came to me as I sat on my bed. A knock came from the door. Before I could ask who it was they burst in, closed and locked the door and rushed over to me. I had just registered that it was Will before he smashed his lips into mine. "Nico!" he ground into my lips. His lips were soft and smooth. His tongue gently swept across my lower lip and I open my mouth eagerly. He explores my mouth with his tongue as I wrap my own around it. His hands wander my body, caressing my skin with surprisingly soft hands. My hand are busy exploring his body at the same time and I began unbuttoning his shorts. I turned us so that I was on top. He pulled his shirt off to reveal a smooth chest that was toned to perfection. I start kissing his collarbone and trail kisses down his chest. He moans every time my lips touch his skin. I stop my teasing kisses and grab his unbuttoned shorts. I start slowly pulling them back. My hand brushes against his 'nether regions' And I hear him moan a little louder. I pull them off all the way and grab his boxers and start the same process. Before I can get them all the way off I hear him groan loudly and I am surrounded by bright pink light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Will's embarrassment

The light stops shining and I'm sitting in front of Will who has nothing on but slightly pulled down boxers. Wow! I can't believe I was actually going to sleep with Will to stop a curse. Wait. I thought Aphrodite said that in order for the curse to be lifted I had to make a person of my choosing have, um, well, an orgasm. I look up and see what I had missed. A large wet spot was spreading across Will's boxers.

Will sat up and looked like he had just died and come back to life. He gasped as he remembered all that had happened and looked down to see the spot in his boxers. Will blushed to a point where he looked like a tomato with eyes. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself and started stuttering, "Nico I- Oh gods- what did I- did we almost- OH GODS! Did I actually- I'm so sorry. Oh gods I'm sorry." he started hyperventilating and continued to mumble out apologies. I blushed as well as he started pulling his boxer back on properly. Gezz. Did it make me a slut to try to have sex that fast? Probably.

There was a flash of white and Aphrodite was standing in the middle of the room. "Damn it! I knew the potion made people sensitive, but this is ridiculous. It was just getting good. Maybe it was the large amount of obsession put into one person. He probably couldn't handle the feeling building up." she started off talking to us and ended talking to herself. The only thing I cared about though was the fact that she had been watching us while we had, or tried to anyway, sex. My embarrassment changed into heated anger. I was about to start yelling when Will said, shocked, "Y-You were watching us- you saw us-?" his eyes widened and, if at all possible, his cheeks reddened more. Aphrodite looked just as shocked, though for a completely different reason. "Of course I was watching. Why would I miss Nico losing his virginity? Especially to such a cute boy. But now it's ruined thanks to you quick shot." Will looked like he wanted nothing more than to sink into the earth. I contemplated helping him with that, but decided against it. Instead I turned to glare at Aphrodite, feeling a pull of power in my gut. "What are you-"

Aphrodite was cut off when I shadow traveled her into the canoe lake. I turned to Will and he avoids my eyes. I sit next to him and pull his chin to make him look at me. I look him in the eye and he tries to pull away. I roll my eyes and place my lips on his. I pull back and he whispers, "I'm sorry." I sit back and look at him. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who tried to use a love potion to see if you liked me. I just used the wrong potion and ended up making everyone obsessed with me-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips back to mine. He pulls back and says, "you don't need a potion to make me love you. You do that by just being you." I sigh and cuddle against his chest. "You love me?" I asked in a whisper. He leans in and kisses the top of my head and mutters "Yes. Yes I do."

\- I would like to thank my friend who goes through the trouble of reading these fanfics before I put them up. She give me great advice and tells me about my bad spelling….all the time. I also thank everyone that reads this and gives me constructive criticism. It is very appreciated. I am very new at this and this is only my second fanfiction so I appreciate the comments I have gotten from my other piece of work. Potatoe Man out!-


End file.
